My Brother's Best Friend
by Sinning on a Sunday
Summary: OK people please read and review! Ok ur thinking y read another fanfic. well because..........this story has something that others don't hello kitty pj's, hellogoodbye songs, and quirky love!
1. Chapter 1

1 My Brother's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: Well still not mine guys...**

Author's Note: This chapter is just a really short filler inner.

(Just so ya know Todd is older than Claire by a year. They are really close as bro. and sis. Todd is 17 and Claire is 16.)

Claire's POV

I was laying on my stomach on my bed flipping through the newest issue of Seventeen Magazine(don't own that either) when something caught my eye. It was the article on summer crushes how to get his attention when he doesn't seem to notice you, ha! Boy could I relate; except this certain someone she hadn't just been crushing on since the beginning of summer (especially seeing as summer only started like 4 days ago.) No Claire had been crushing on this boy ever since she was 13.

And it wasn't just that stupid typical "puppy love" as her mom liked to call it, I just knew it was more than that. Not saying they were getting married, she wasn't psycho in love with him liked had picked out names for the kids and the house on reserve they were gonna move into. I mean come on who does that, what I mean is that he's a guy I can see myself doing things with him and love but I would normally hate with anyone else or I could see myself dating for more than just a couple months, someone that meant something more to me then making out and getting bought dinner and gifts.

I sat up and crossed my legs, "if I read anymore of this magazine I'm gonna be sick." I thought. So I got up and turned on my ipod, and blasted Hellogoodbye's If You Wanna I Might. This was the song I listened to everytime I got thinking about my crush. The lyrics floated through my room : You take a seat right next to me, and I take my lit. notes nervously. I gotta stay clam I just want you to stay, I am always daydreaming.

Hoping you've dreamt of the same thing, I gotta stay clam I don't want this to change.

I've been assuming everything, hoping you'll soon mean everything.

I've gotta stay calm I want this to be real, but I don't think your into me.

But truly that's ok with me, I've gotta stay calm and find out how you feel.

So if you wanna say I-I-I like you, I might feel just like you.

If you choose-choose not to, I knew- knew you would.

Sometimes I think I'm outta my league, and then sometimes I think I can dream.

Sometimes I wish I could be the one fish, that you choose out of all in the sea.

We are non existent, but I'll try to be persistent.

I've gotta keep on if I want to be close to you, I know your uninterested.

I'm probably just some stupid kid, I could give up if you would want me to.

So if you wanna say I-I-I like you, I might feel just like you.

And if you choose-choose not to, I knew-knew you would.

Sometimes I think I'm outta my league, and sometimes I think I can dream.

Sometimes I wish I could be the one fish, that you choose out of all in the sea.

I sighed I loved that song, but it just made me so sad! Oh well I thought mine as well think about something else. "Hmmm," I said out loud as I paced my room, I was still in my pink hellokitty pajamas and my hair was in a messy bun, hey it was Saturday and summer. Downstairs I heard my mom and dad making pancakes and by the smell of it they involved chocolate and blueberries! YUM! I could also hear the screeching of guitars coming from Todd's room, signally that he was in fact up playing music and not dead.

I then heard a familiar noise but I just couldn't put my finger on it, but it did sound like it was coming from outside. So to curious just to walk away I peeked my head out my window and saw a old 96' volvo wagon parked in our drive-way. At that moment I felt like that volvo just drove at 100 m.p.h. into my heart. I heard someone knock on my door, I opened it and it was Todd. "What could you possibly want?" I sneered, He looked down at me "Just lettin ya know that my friend is hear to eat breafast with us." I grabbed my door and slammed it, hard, so hard in fact I think my parents felt it.

That's when my brain decided to go all postal on me and I started thinking "it could another one of Todd's friends it doesn't have to be him, just because it's his car and he's Todd's closest friend!" Ok I really need to chill, I'd just go downstairs and eat breakfast just like any other day. Just when I was about to leave my room I heard another knock at my door, I crossed my room and opened it and there stood...

**Sorry guys cliffy** **not quite sure who I'm gonna have the guy be? Give me some ideas. Hope you guys liked it, review and let me know, be nice it's my first fanfic solo!**-awesomeblossom609!


	2. AN

AwesomeBlossom609- Ok I know you guys must all hate me by now but I have legit excuses for not updating. First my internet has been spazzing out for two weeks, next my friend that offered to help went out of town and won't be back for another week. And I also can't get the notebook I wrote it all in because...wait for it...my friend that went out of town has it! I am truly sorry and I swear as soon as my friend gets back like the 25th I will update and shortly after put up like two new chapters because you guys are so great!! thanks for not coming after me with torches and pitchforks! -AwesomeBlossom609- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I opened the door and found……. Josh! He was leaning against the door frame and smiling his slightly crooked smile that made it look like he was always smirking. I loved his smile, it was gorgeous and it made

his whole face light up. He was wearing a pair of dark diesel skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt that had the band The Moldy Peaches on it. He had a black studded belt tightened around his waist and was wearing his black converse shoes. He had on his signature Ralph Lauren Polo cologne. His darker than dark brown hair was slightly parted to the left and was moderately spiky, with black risky business sunglasses pushed up on his head. What really got me were his chocolate brown eyes shimmering in the morning sun making them look like melted caramel. He was still smiling at me and his smile was starting to make me go weak at the knees and I'm pretty sure I was sweating like a pig. (Where's deodorant when you need it?)

His smile always made him look so mischievous and like he was ready to laugh at any moment. I was still staring and hopefully not drooling. Wait, I think he just spoke to me. Oh Crap, I wasn't listening.

"Huh?" I said, Double Crap. I hated how clueless I sounded.

"I said,' he smiled easily making me have to hold on to the back

handle of my door, for fear that I might have melted in front of him.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready, but you might want

to change first. It's a little cold downstairs." He told me smiling

wickedly, which sent a hot rush through my body. No way would I be

cold downstairs unless I was in……..!

"Oh My God" I said out loud in almost a screech. Josh looked amused

and lifted his eyebrows at me. I was standing in front of him in my

Hello Kitty pajamas!!

"I'm still in my PJ's" I exclaimed. Josh smirked a little and then laughed.

"Yeah, but if your cold I can warm you up." He said suggestively. Lifting his hand and putting it on my shoulder, which was covered only by the little strap of my tank top. He looked deep into my eyes as I drowned in his. He stepped closer closing in the space between us, until he was practically hugging me. I felt like I was in a sauna and I couldn't breathe, Josh just kept staring at me, moving his thumb up

and down on my shoulder.

I was thinking he just might kiss me, then and there, and that made me hyperventilate even more. Just as Josh took one more step closer I heard someone coming up the stairs. Josh immediately stepped way back and we both saw Todd run up the last remaining steps.

"Hey guys what's up?" Todd asked. Josh looked a little flushed.

"Nothing man, just telling Claire to get downstairs before all the foods gone."

"OK," Todd said, "What are you still doin up here?"

"Uh um I have to change my clothes; I'll be there in a minute." I said

desperately.

"Yea whatever, you coming Josh?" He said turning to Josh.

"Sure dude, right behind you." Josh answered. I was just about to close my door and change clothes when I couldn't help but look back at Josh. He caught my eye and winked, before leaving to go downstairs. Leaving me breathless and wanting more. I sighed and closed my door, then took and running jump onto my bed. I didn't think I could move, change my clothes, or breathe. I was still stuck in some hypnotic

trance.

Once I regained feeling in my legs I sat up in bed and then walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of Ralph Lauren dark wash short shorts. A plain gray t-shirt and black Prada flip flops. I walked over to my mirror and put my hair into a messy bun, admiring the look of my sandy brown streaks that I had just gotten I my hair the past week. I put my black hemp handmade bracelet on that I had bought when I was in Nantucket back in the eighth grade, with Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen. I miss them so much, they had all moved halfway through our freshman year.

Massie to the Hampton's.

Alicia got a modeling contract in NYC.

Dylan's mom wanted to make her show bigger by moving to San Francisco.

And Kristen got a soccer scholarship and moved to London England.

We still kept in good contact and all but it wasn't the same as having them with me. It was hard for me to find for me to find other girlfriends; I just got stuck with my brother and his friends. I have no regrets, my bro and his friends were great, but I could totally use some other female interaction besides my mom. I kinda missed having friends. Before going downstairs I double checked myself in the mirror, to make sure looked alright. I decided I looked fine and then thought of what the girls would have said. I figured they would give me a 9, not bad, but according to Massie if it was casual no higher. I walked out of my room shut the door, and hopped down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen everyone was at the table eating, they all

looked at me when I came in. Dad smiled.

"Finally Claire, I was starting to think you had died or something." Giving me a joking pat on the shoulder as I walked by. It had been a long joke to my parents that when either food, or the smell of it was on the table, or in the air, and I didn't come running something was wrong. I sat down next to my mom and Todd, conveniently across form Josh.

"Want some pancakes sweetie?" Mom asked always concerned with

everyone's well-being.

"Yeah, sure mom thanks." I inhaled three pancakes in a matter of

twenty minutes.

"What are you doing today Claire?" My mom asked.

"Well I have some summer cleaning to do and a few school things I need

to take care of, but other than that nothing." Todd looked over at me

like I was crazy.

"EW cleaning and school stuff?! It's summer Claire, have some fun.

Hey, why don't' you come to our lacrosse game?" Todd told me pointing

at him and Josh. Josh winked and spoke

"Yeah it'll be fun. Their's other girls there too, I'd like you too

meet them. Their really nice. After we can do something."

"Yeah, I guess I could come. Can you guys get a ride after back if

you go somewhere else after?" Todd shrugged.

"I guess so. Thanks for breakfast mom, come on man, we got to go get

ready for our game." We all put our dishes in the dishwasher and ran

upstairs.

"Hey Claire," Todd yelled to me before going into his room to change.

"Uh yeah?" I asked questioningly.

"We gotta be there on time, so don't take forever ok?" I mentally laughed. He always took longer than me to get ready and almost always made us late. I'd be dressed and ready to leave in ten minutes flat. I

agreed anyway.

"Whatever you say dude I gotta go get dressed." I heard Todd shut his door.

I walked into my room, locked the door, and turned on some music. I quickly decided on a pair of light wash denim short shorts, a black v-neck, and a gray base ball cap, with my black converses. I brushed

my hair and started admiring the sandy brown low-lights that I had just gotten in my hair a week ago. I walked into the hallway, and banged on Todd's door.

"Are you ready yet? Lacrosse starts in fifteen minutes!" I yelled.

"God Claire, I'll be there in a minute." He yelled back.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath and walked down the stairs to get some Coke and a bag of Swedish Fish -God I loved those- and started munching of the candy. After waiting five minutes for Todd's

lazy ass, I decided to go out to the car. I grabbed my backpack filled with bottles Gatorade and snacks and walked out the car. I opened the door and pulled out my keys from my silver Coach bag. I started the car, and turned on the radio to my favorite 90's station, and heard one of my favorite songs playing. Why Can't I by Liz Phair, so I started singing along.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you walking down the street and I_

_hardly know you._

_It's just like we were meant to be._

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night, got a girlfriend you_

_say it isn't right, and I've got someone waiting too._

_"Nice voice ya got there, Miss Phair." Someone said from the backseat._

_"Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me"! I explained my heart racing, and not just from seeing Josh in the back seat of my car. Josh just laughed like nothing happened._

_"What's wrong with you?" Josh just lifted his right eyebrow, and said,_

_"Oh I'm not the problem."_

_"Oh no just how do you figure that?" I said slightly glaring at him._

_"Well," Josh said like it was obvious, "You're so skittish!" I just looked at him. "I wasn't exactly expecting someone in my backseat."_

_"Maybe that's your problem," he replied coolly, "You're not ready for the unexpected." He smirked and was all cocky. Okay he may be hot, but_

_he was annoying me. Ha! He thought I couldn't defend myself._

_"Well," I said with equal coolness, "Maybe I like things to be unexpected. If you're always ready for the unexpected it takes out all the risk and danger don't you think Josh?" Ha! Let's see what_

_sarcastic remark he was about to say to that. But surprisingly Josh_

_didn't retort with some smart comment like I'd expected. But then again Josh never does the expected, maybe that's why whenever I was in a ten-foot radius of him my pulse shot up to an unhealthy level. Josh_

_just turned to look me and gave me chills all over again. Damn, I'm gonna have to remember to wear a jacket around him!_

_"So, you like things to be risky and dangerous?" Josh finally said staring straight into my eyes. Penetrating me with his gaze I felt mesmerized and robotically answered,_

_"Yea, it makes everything fun that way." I said while still staring into his eyes not daring to break our gaze. Josh moved a little closer to me until his lips grazed my ear sending an electric wave down my_

_shoulder and whispered,_

_"I think that's really hot, Claire." Then he pulled away. But not before I could inhale his scent once more, it was the scent that could make me go unconscious and he was so hot, and his muscles were just sooo….. ok I was pretty sure I was going to hell. And his butt looked so…...ok yea if there's a place worse than hell I might be going there…….yea I'm definitely going there. As I got my breathing back to normal Todd opened the passenger door and climbed in, throwing his stuff in the back next to Josh._

_"You guys ready?" I asked trying to sound normal. Although I'm sure I sounded more hysterical than anything._

_"Yup we're all set." Todd answered, putting his seat belt on. I put the car into drive and took off toward the high school. I was concentrating on driving seeing as I only had my learners permit and wanted to make sure I didn't ruin any chances of me getting my actual license. Josh and Todd were babbling on about the team they were up against, and exactly what they should do to celebrate, because according to them they were going to win. Not that they sucked or anything, but they were just so delusional and acting all_

_testoseronly, like they had no chance of losing._

_The conversation went to the supposed "cheerleaders" for the team._

_At this point I started tuning them out and humming to Metro Stations_

_song Kelsey, until someone broke into my silent singing._

_"Hey Claire, you gonna cheer for us too?" I heard Josh ask. I saw him_

_wink at me through the rear view mirror. I decided I wasn't going to_

_give him an easy in. A/N That's what she said! If he wanted to play_

_hard, so would I. A/N That's what she said x2._

_"Oops sorry Josh," I said sweetly, "But I only cheer for the winning_

_team." I looked back in the mirror and saw Josh's semi-shocked face,_

_but he recovered quickly._

_"Dude, she totally got you." Todd blurted out. Josh didn't seem to_

_think the same thing._

_"Hey Claire," I heard something in Josh's voice._

_"Yea?" I answered warily._

_"I seem to recall you liking a little risk, am I right?" Ok yeah,_

_something was definitely up._

_"That's right I'm all risk!" I replied trying to sound all cool and confident._

_"I guess you'd be up for a little bet then?" Josh questioned me with_

_mischievousness glinting through his eyes. No way was I turning down a_

_bet, especially one from Josh. I guess I had been thinking too long because Josh said with triumph, "Should I take that as a no?" I laughed._

_"So quick to assume Josh. And you should take it as a hell yes!" I said giving him a flirty smirk to let him know he was going to have to put his money where his perfect looking mouth was._

_So how ya like it? Yea Yea I know Josh got a little make over since_

_Eighth grade. But hey people it is called fan fiction. None of this is_

_going to come true even though I would love it, if it would. Anyways_

_review, if you know what is good for you. -Naughty Octopus 15- hehe!_


	4. Kind of Pathetic if you ask me

Hey guys, it's Torqueo Animadverto, Live-Life-Naked's friend here, saying that this story has not been forgotten. Completely. Her internet has been out for a long time. Her computer got a virus, her brother is too lazy to fix it, and they're too poor to get a new computer. She will update when she can. She apologizes. Not really, but as a friend I have to build her up somehow.


End file.
